


Arms of Love

by Wiccy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Buffy Flash 2019





	Arms of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



He held her. He’d always held her, even before their relationship had evolved. The circle of his arms were a constant of her life and had come to mean so much; The steadying force of a watcher. The solid comfort of a friend. The warm embrace of a lover. Holding her back from danger. Holding her up in pain. Holding her tightly in the night. 

As she watched him now, softly cradling the beautiful new life they had made, she knew without doubt that those ever important arms had room for two. He’d held her, now he would hold them.


End file.
